More Than Words
More Than Words by Extreme is featured in Shooting Star, the eighteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sam and Brittany with the New Directions singing back-up. Sam comes up with the idea to bring Lord Tubbington to school so the Glee Club, especially Sam and Brittany, can sing a song to tell Lord Tubbington how much Brittany loves him. As Sam plays the guitar, the lights in the auditorium light up the stage as Brittany is seated opposite him on a stool. New Directions starts entering the auditorium, holding candles, and lighting each one with a flame. Sam sings as Brittany joins the duet eventually with New Directions helping with back-up. The New Directions seem to be confused as Brittany serenades her cat. Lyrics Sam: Saying 'I love you' is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel Brittany and Sam: More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cause I'd already know Sam with New Directions: What would you do Brittany with New Directions: If my heart was torn in two Brittany and Sam with New Directions: More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say If I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying 'I love you' Brittany (and Sam) with New Directions: La-de-da, (la-de-da-da) Sam with New Directions: De-da-da-da Brittany and Sam with New Directions: More than words La-de-da, la-de-da Brittany and Sam with New Directions (Brittany with New Directions): (Now that I've tried to) talk to you and make you understand (All you have to do is) close your eyes and just reach out your hands And touch me, hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cause I'd already know What would you do If my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say If I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying 'I love you' Trivia *The original song can be heard on Suzy Pepper's iPod when she is crying and about to eat a hot pepper in the episode Ballad. * This is Bram's last duet in the series. Errors *Kitty is shown lighting Unique's candle and they start walking away, but in the next frame it shows Kitty lighting Unique's candle again. Gallery Morethanwordscover.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 100 595 slogo.jpg Captura_de_pantalla_2013-04-05_a_la(s)_16.46.48.png Glee_More Than Words.jpg More Than Words - Shooting Star.png Brittany in Shooting Star.png 003~681.jpg 001~803.jpg Loltheirreactions morethanwords.png Tina morethanwords.png Newbiesminusryder morethanwords.png Tartie morethanwords.png Kittyunique morethanwords.png Lmao brittlookssohappythatsamissingingtoher morethanwords.png more than words.png m1ffffrrt. Gif m2111111. Gif m3899900880.gif m43443.gif m554565876865645. Gif m6hghgfyhgfhg. Gif m76767657. Gif m8vbgi8kjmn74bb. Gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6i8xw2ObX1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four